The present invention relates to personal flotation devices such as life jackets and life vests. In particular, the present invention relates to a personal flotation device having multiple flotation layers that conform to the shape of a wearer""s body.
Personal flotation devices, commonly referred to as life jackets or life vests, are worn by individuals during boating or water sports to provide an individual with enhanced buoyancy. Such personal flotation devices or xe2x80x9cPFDsxe2x80x9d have evolved over the years from the old xe2x80x9cMae Westxe2x80x9d or kapok life vests to vinyl-covered foam rubber life jackets and to more specialized flotation devices for different types of water sports or boating activities. The U.S. Coast Guard has instituted regulations regarding the minimum flotation required by PFDs. As set forth in those regulations, the minimum flotation required depends upon the expected use of the PFD. The U.S. Coast Guard regulations, Title 33 of the Code of Federal Regulations (xe2x80x9cCFRxe2x80x9d), Chapter 1, Part 175, subpart B, require that recreation boats have at least one Coast Guard approved PFD on board for each person on a boat.
Due to recent heightened concerns regarding safety, Coast Guard regulations pertaining to PFDs have become stricter requiring increased minimum flotation or increased buoyancy. To provide the necessary buoyancy, many PFDs have been provided with thicker or additional buoyant material. Although the thicker or additional buoyant material provides increased buoyancy, it also increases the bulk of the PFD. This increased bulk limits the freedom of movement available to a wearer of the PFD. In many activities such as canoeing, kayaking, boating, windsurfing and the like, significant arm, shoulder and upper torso movement is required when the wearer is paddling or maneuvering sails and lines. During such movement, the PFD tends to ride up or shift on the wearer""s torso, thereby making the PFD uncomfortable to wear and also interfering with the wearer""s mobility. Moreover, even during other activities which do not require great mobility, the increased bulk now required in PFDs for increased buoyancy prevents the PFDs from comfortably conforming to different shapes and sizes of different individuals.
As a result, there is a continuing need for a PFD that provides increased buoyancy, that provides freedom of movement and that easily conforms to different body sizes and shapes of different individuals.
The present invention provides a personal flotation device including at least one back body portion, at least one front body portion opposite the at least one back body portion, shoulder portions connecting the at least one back body portion and the at least one front body portion, and side portions connecting the at least one back body portion and the at least one front body portion. At least one of the front body portion and the back body portion includes a first flotation layer, a second flotation layer opposite the first flotation layer, and a low friction layer extending in a plane between the first flotation layer and the second flotation layer. At least one of the first flotation layer and the second flotation layer is movable relative to the low friction layer in a second plane parallel to the first plane.
The present invention provides a personal flotation device including at least one buoyant back body portion, at least one buoyant front body portion opposite the at least one back body portion, shoulder portions connecting the at least one back body portion and the at least one front body portion, and side portions connecting the at least one back body portion and the at least one front body portion. At least one of the front body portion and the back body portion includes a first flotation layer extending in a first plane and having a first end and a second end and a second flotation layer extending in a second plane parallel to the first plane. The second flotation layer has a third end coupled to the first end for movement with the first end and a fourth free end movable relative to the second end of the first flotation layer.
The present invention provides a personal flotation device including at least one back body portion, at least one front body portion opposite the at least one back body portion, shoulder portions connecting the at least one back body portion and the at least one front body portion, and side portions connecting the at least one back body portion and the at least one front body portion. At least one of the front body portion and the back body portion includes at least one first panel defining a first pocket, at least one second panel defining a second pocket within the first pocket, a first flotation layer disposed within the first pocket between the second pocket and the at least one first panel, and a second flotation layer disposed within the second pocket.